Dokapon Kingdom/Strategies
Adding your own strategy to the page helps others find better ways to play. Start by writing it down then end it with – Added by (user name here). Strategies In story mode, as soon as chapter 3 begins, go to the item store and buy two magic keys, then enter the lava cave. Go to the left side of the bottom floor and open both of the red chests in the area.(one is invisible, to the north next to the white loot space) This will get you the shinobi shield, one of the best shields you can obtain at this point in the game, and the dream rod, one of the few weapons in the entire game that increases your magic by more than 10.(The next weapon like that is one of the rarest and most powerful weapons in the game) If you are a magic user, you might keep this weapon for most of the game, and this is one of the only ways to obtain it. Even if you aren't a magic user, it will protect from whoever does use magic. Using this strategy will make you very powerful. ---- You can do this at any point of the game on NORMAL mode only, in Story you'll have to wait a while. Enter Aphrike (Africa is easier so I'll call it that) and avoid the empty spaces. Get to the weapon shop and attack the owner. Try not to lose and you'll earn the Shell Shield. This gives you around 100 or so defense. Using crystals (like "5 crystal") is highly recommended because the enemies in Africa are level 50's or so. Added by xoops25x. ---- A good strategy is also to go to the casino early and attempt to get a show ticket. It might take you a while, but it will eventually be worth it. You can also get advanced equipment from the higher level slots. Added by andyman119. ---- You can spam Job experience early game by fighting near Dokapon Castle and killing Lv. 1 and Lv. 2 Monsters. Once you get enough Jobs mastered, you can level up quickly by turning into a Darkling (since you haven't been liberating Towns) and killing the strongest players. This way, you will have a lot more stats due to Mastery, and becoming the Darkling equalizes the game. Added by Supperman88. You can get G fast 2 ways primarily: Casino Spam+Hero Salary, or Alchemy+Duplicate Field Skill Abuse. Strat 1 focuses on that, due to your Hero Salary, you are making upwards of 2-3 million G/week due to the salary and Mastery Bonus. Using this G, you can bet it at the Casino, consistently betting 500,000G. You can go to the Casino nearly every turn by buying two 4 Crystals at the Shop, and then filling the rest of your inventory with 3 Spinners. Use a 4 Crystal to go the Casino, and use 3 Spinners to land there again in subsequent turns. Rinse and repeat until you run out of 3 Spinners, and use your 4 Crystal to return to the Item Shop. Rinse and Repeat. Strat 2 involves being an Alchemist and using Alchemy against Monsters near Dokapon Castle. Also, the only Item/Field Magic you want is a Magic Medicine, as is sells for 1/2 your current Gs. While your Field Skill duplicates the Magic Medicine, you make about 300,000G every 2 turns against Lv. 1 Monsters. When your Items fill up, go the the nearest Shop, and sell all but 1 Magic Medicine. Added by Supperman88. If you have 3 Vanishes, you can avoid the Darkling for the entire reign of Darklingdom. Vanishes can be found at a multitude of Item Shops, so, this can save your hard earned Equipment, Items, Field Magic, and Money. Added by Supperman88. Since you have the option to save at anytime, you can help control the game in your favor whilst fighting CPUs using Resetting. The game does not generate a new seed every time you reload the game, so if you get a 3 Spinner from an Item Space, landing on the Item space again will still result in the same Item. Knowing this, you can manipulate things like the Weekly Event Dokapon Cards. By memorizing the locations of the cards, you can reload, and the card arrangement will still be the same. As long as you go first, you are guaranteed every match, earning you 1,000,000G. You can also change your character's behavior, and this will change other events that occur during the week, such as encountering Weber, or the CPU encountering Risque and stealing your equipment. Added by Supperman88. ---- First, you have to sign up Warrior Job at the start of the game, do not sign up Magician first, because Darklings have Super Bounce, sign up it at second. Added by 333-blue. Third, you should get Thief at Week 6, as the first Darkling usually appears at Week 11–16, you have time to be a Lv. 4 Thief. Added by 333-blue. Fourth, when you vs. the first Darkling, you should have a revival, reveal or deathblock and Lv. 4 Thief. Fifth, use reveal then Escape. Added by 333-blue. Sixth, the second one usually appears at week 24–34. Seventh, you have two choices to vs. it, the third one IS NOT A CHOICE: *Escape *Play Dead (Acrobat) *Added by 333-blue. Eighth, you should start taking Towns when the 4th Continent is open. Added by 333-blue. Nineth, the strategy ends here, or else you will win the game too easily. Added by 333-blue. ---- DF points should not be focused on as much a HP, especially early game, as 1 DF only blocks 1 HP, so having 10 HP is generally better than 1 DF. Don't neglect DF, but don't focus on it either. Added by Supperman88 MG early in the game is generally not worth it, as powerful magical spells are few and far between, but starting as a Magician is a great endgame strategy because you will get MG every level up upon mastery. While you may be weak early game, in a game with an equalizer as great as the Darkling, it is a strong strategy. That being said, don't neglect AT. Opponents and powerful endgame bosses can get/have Bounce, which will redirect your magic and the damage you would have done if they didn't magical defend. You want to make sure you have at least a moderate amount of AT. Magician followed by Cleric and then Monk is a powerful job progression! Added by Supperman88. ---- Actually, focus on HP the most, then AT, MG, DF, SP, as you shouldn't use field magics too often, use them to check what is your clonus during chapter 8. Added by 333-blue. ---- Tenth: it is obviously a long time in the chapter 4, so make sure you get 1–3 guided warps, but no more than 4, in case you get a big bug or cursed item. Added by 333-blue. If you want to stop all progression from happening, go to the Magic Store in the Lava Cave and buy the Come Here spell (affects adventurers anywhere), which means that they teleport to your space. I would advise that you pump your level-up points in SP and have a Revival or Deathblock to make this truly effective. Added by Adapting. Since the second half of Chapter 3 is a quest where a player needs lots of one item, being a thief at this time can easily prevent opponents from reaching the castle with the amount of items needed. Added by Ralphismyname Category:Strategies